1962
1962 in pop culture: Events [ edit | edit the code ] *January 29 : adjournment of the conference Geneva Disarmament. *March 14 : resumption of the Conference on Disarmament in Geneva, without France. *September 18 : 17th General Assembly of the United Nations : admission of Jamaica , of Uganda , the Rwanda and Trinidad and Tobago . *November 5 : the Political Committee of the UN is in favor of the judgment of all nuclear testing as of 1 January 1966 . December 5 : The NATO acquires nuclear weapons. Africa [ edit | edit the code ] *January 12 : resumption of negotiations between Mali and France in Paris . They define the French economic, financial and cultural cooperation between the two countries and end with a series of agreements signed at Matignon and Bamako . *January 19 : ban on opposition parties in Chad . *January 30 : The sixteenth session of the United Nations put the issue of Angola to the agenda . Representatives of African States unanimously condemn the actions of Portugal . The Tanzania is struck by a strange epidemic of laughter that lasted six months . *March 1 : internal autonomy of Uganda , following disorders. *April 5 : The Chief of the Angolan nationalist Holden Roberto shape Leopoldville a provisional government of the Republic of Angola . *June 25 : Foundation of FRELIMO, the Mozambique Liberation Front by Eduardo Mondlane . *June 30 : Modibo Keïta removes Mali the franc zone and created the Malian franc and an emission Institute. *July 1 : independence of Rwanda and Burundi granted by the Belgian colonial empire . Civil War (1962- 1965 ). *July 5 : independence of Algeria. *July 20 : Malian traders worried about the risk of currency depreciation, causing serious incidents Bamako , sparking protests and against-leading 91 arrests, including that of Fily Dabo Sissoko and Hamadoun Dicko , sentenced to death for "coup attempt State "and pardoned in October . *July : Start of the liberation war in Portuguese Guinea . *5 August : arrest of Nelson Mandela by the South African government. *October 9 : The Uganda became independent from the British Empire in the Commonwealth (republic in 1963 ). *October 31 : The UN General Assembly demands without effect UK suspension of the new Constitution of Southern Rhodesia . *October : New Constitution in Northern Rhodesia and black government after the electoral victory of the UNIP of Kenneth Kaunda and the ANC Harry Nkumbula . Agreements on economic and technical cooperation between Mali and China . *November 6 : condemnation by the UN policy of apartheid . *Nov. 7 (South Africa): Nelson Mandela , a leader of the African National Congress , was sentenced to five years in prison inciting revolt. *November 14 : Following the nationalist rebellion in Eritrea and Tigray , Haile Selassie dissolved the federation. The Eritrea became a province of the Empire of Ethiopia . *11 - December 18 : First International Congress of Africanists in Ghana . *14 December : election victory of the conservative white Rhodesian Front in Southern Rhodesia . *December 18 ( Senegal ): Prime Minister Mamadou Dia , accused by Leopold Sedar Senghor preparing a coup, was sentenced to life imprisonment. It will be released in 1974 . The Commonwealth Immigrants Act does not grant permission to emigrate to Britain as qualified or have a job. Constitution in Kenya . Law on preventive detention Tanganyika . In Ghana , Kwame Nkrumah refuses life presidency offered by parliamentarians of the CCP. Rise of the Tuareg of the Adrar des Iforas in Mali against the regime of Modibo Keita (1962- 1964 ). Brutal repression with the help of Algeria and Morocco , killing hundreds of Tuareg after the bombardment of their camps. Maghreb [ edit | edit the code ] *March 7 : Opening of the Evian negotiations. *March 18 : Evian agreements granting independence to Algeria : cease-fire on March 19 . The Sahara is integrated in Algeria . The French delegation is led by Louis Joxe . *March 19 : Entry into force of the cease-fire in Algeria that will never be fulfilled either by the FLN or by the OAS. This date was never celebrated by France. A referendum is announced on the same day for the month of April, while Ahmed Ben Bella and his companions are released. *March 22 : after murdering six leaders of social centers in El-Biar , the OAS opened fire on the police. *March 23 : blockade of Bab El-Oued . Heavy fighting broke out in the Bab El Oued district of Algiers : 20 dead. *March 26 ( Shootout street Isly ): four miles Blackfoot demonstrate peacefully in the popular district of Bab El-Oued in Algiers and nearing the great post by the rue d'Isly, when at 3:01 p.m. soldier dam of the French army opened fire on the crowd. This is followed by other military panic. The shooting that lasted twelve minutes officially 46 dead (56 according to other sources) and 150 wounded (200 injured according to other sources). *April 5 : First interim executive meeting led by Abderrahmane Fares near Algiers . *April 8 : Evian agreements are approved by more than 90% of voters after the referendum held in France. *April 21 : Start of the repatriation of European Algeria. *April : the Libya adheres to OPEC . *May 1 : Beryl nuclear accident in the Sahara of Algeria at In Ecker in Tan Afella . *May 14 : Opening of borders and release of Algerian detainees. *May 27 : a credit of CHF 200 million is open for the reception of French Algeria. *May : terror in Algeria . *18 June : several ministers of the Provisional Government of the Algerian Republic, including Ben Bella, take a stand against the agreements signed on the eve of the cessation of violence between Jean-Jacques Susini , representative of the OAS , and Shawki Mostefai . *June and July : mass exodus of French from Algeria to France . *July 1 : Algerian population vote to 99.7% of the vote for independence during the self-determination referendum . *July 3 : France formally recognized the independence of Algeria . Transfer of sovereignty to the Interim Executive of the Algerian State . *July 5 : Independence Day in Algeria . Oran massacre of the French by a crowd of Algerians rampaging about 700 dead or missing , . Following violent shootings, troops loyal to Ben Bella occupy Oran. July and following months: the FLN killing more than 100,000 harkis (60 to 80 000 according to some historians). *July 11 : Ben Bella arrives in Oran to form the "Group Tlemcen "as opposed to the Provisional Government of the Algerian Republic. *August 3 : Ahmed Ben Bella was welcomed triumphantly to Algiers , where he settled with the politburo FLN . *August 16 : restoration of diplomatic relations between France and Tunisia . *Sept. 25 : President of the Algerian National Assembly, Ferhat Abbas , proclaimed the People's Democratic Republic of Algeria *September 26 : Following his victory over the GPRA, Ahmed Ben Bella was elected Prime Minister of the Democratic and Popular Republic of Algeria. Algeria is admitted to the United Nations in the presence of Ben Bella. *October 4 : the evacuation of the naval base in Bizerte by the French was announced for 15 October 1963 . The Algerian conflict has left more than 33,000 dead and nearly 65,000 wounded out of a total of two million French soldiers and 158 000 deaths on the side of the NLA . This does not account for civilians, especially city dwellers and farmers, bringing the Algerian human losses to 1.5 million (official figures of RAPD required ) America [ edit | edit the code ] Main articles: 1962 in Canada and 1962 in Quebec . *1 January : entry into force of LAFTA (Latin American Free Trade Association). January 16th : military coup in the Dominican Republic . Rafael Filiberto Bonnelly becomes president on *18. January 19 , against a coup reinstall the previous government. Rafael Filiberto Bonnelly keeps his post. *January 31 : Closing of the Conference of the Organization of American States ( OAS ) in Punta del Este ( Uruguay ). *January : in Uruguay , to corruption and cynicism of the political class, organizes the movement of national liberation Tupamaros (named after the Inca ruler Tupac Amaru II ), founded by Raúl Sendic . *March 18 : Supporters of defeated Arturo Frondizi the legislative and provincial elections in Argentina . The Peronists in the lead (35%), followed by the radical fraction of Frondizi (28%) and the other radical fraction (22%). *March 29 : Military deposited President Frondizi and take power in Argentina . The United States tolerate coup. Senate President José María Guido took power and canceled the elections of 18 March. *June 15 : The Acre is elevated to state. *July 19 : Foundation of the Sandinista National Liberation Front in Nicaragua , leading insurgent actions. *July , Peru : win Víctor Raúl Haya de la Torre , founder of the American Popular Revolutionary Alliance in the presidential elections in Peru on Fernando Belaúnde Terry and Manuel A. Odría . As he got only 33% of the vote, it is the parliament, dominated by the American Popular Revolutionary Alliance , determine the winner. Military prevent this, seized power and announced new elections for 1963 ( 18 July ). The United States suspended economic and military assistance and recall their ambassador. *August 6 : The Jamaica leaves the British West Indies Federation and proclaimed independent. *August 31 : independence of Trinidad and Tobago . *7 October , Brazil : President João Goulart initiates a plebiscite for a return to a presidential regime. *December 20 : Election of the opponent Juan Bosch to the presidency in the Dominican Republic (start of mandate on 27 February 1963 ). His will to reform proves suicidal in these times of anti-communist hysteria. *Mexico : controversial constitutional amendment giving the government the power to force employers to share profits with workers. *Bolivia : Ten years after the start of the revolution, the GNP per capita declined by 20%, 40% tin production and even the beneficiaries of land reform farmers show discontented. Corruption and inefficiency considerably weaken the economy and make it difficult to stabilize the regime. Galloping inflation ruined small investors, weakening support among the middle classes. Cuba [ edit | edit the code ] *October 22 : Cuban missile crisis . Aerial photograph of missile nuclear Soviet settled in Cuba taken on November 1 *February 7 : US embargo against Cuba . *February 14 : exclusion of Cuba from the OAS . *April 8 : those responsible for the attempted invasion of the Bay of Pigs sentenced to 30 years imprisonment and a $ 62 million fine. *May : Operation Anadyr . *September 2 : "strengthening" of the Soviet military and technical assistance to Cuba on the occasion of the visit of Che Guevara in Moscow . Soviet soldiers stationed in Cuba. *September 11 : Moscow warned Washington against any attack against Cuba. *September 13 : The US warns Moscow against the installation of offensive weapons in Cuba. *October 2 : Kama operation . *October 16 : Cuban missile crisis (ending October 28 ). John F. Kennedy reveals the existence of Soviet rocket bases in Cuba, could reach US territory. He ordered the "quarantine" of Cuba to prevent further entry of weapons and prepare a landing. It threatens the USSR an immediate response from the United States if the missiles were to be launched. The United Nations Security Council is seized. *October 25 : The Soviet ships en route to Cuba turn around. *October 26 : After secret negotiations, Khrushchev agreed to dismantle under the control of the UN, Soviet rocket installations and undertakes to refrain from further delivery of weapons to Cuba. *October 28 : Nikita Khrushchev announced the dismantling of offensive weapons in Cuba installed through Washington's commitment not to seek to invade Cuba and to remove its rockets Turkey within six months. *October 30 : Ultimate exchange of letters between Fidel Castro and Khrushchev. *November 8 : an agreement was signed for the US military can monitor the evacuation of Cuba of Soviet bases. *November 20 : Castro accepts the withdrawal of Soviet bombers and Kennedy the late forties in Cuba. Kennedy announced the lifting of the blockade set up around the island and maintenance of aerial inspections. Castro kept out of the negotiations and Cuba became a satellite of Moscow. United States [ change | edit the code ] Main article: 1962 in the United States . *Oct. 29 : Meeting of the National Security Council during the Cuban missile crisis *March 9 : The US government recognizes that intervened militarily in Vietnam . *March 22 : HR5143 law. Abolition of the death penalty for first degree murder. *April 10 : Steel leaders announced in defiance of their pledge their decision to unilaterally increase the price per ton. They give up after the intervention of Kennedy on April 13 . *April 25 : Kennedy decided to resume nuclear testing in the atmosphere. *May 4 : Doctrine McNamara of flexible response, which implies a tactical nuclear weapon. *May 19 : Marilyn Monroe sang for President Kennedy at the gala organized by the Democratic Party at Madison Square Garden . The actress sings a memorable "Happy Birthday, Mister President". She wears a beautiful white silk gauze sheath dress and rhinestones sewn out of its body. *June 11 : Escape from Alcatraz . *June 30 : The Secretary of Defense McNamara impulse a new increase of troops to 2.8 million men. *July 5 : John F. Kennedy gave a speech commending the independence of Algeria. *August 5 : Marilyn Monroe dies tragically and suspiciously. *September 12 : Kennedy delivered the speech " We choose to go to the moon . " *October 1 : Kennedy imposed by force the admission of James Meredith , the first black student at the University of Ole Miss ( Mississippi ). *October 4 : Cuban Missile Crisis . *October 11 : Trade Expansion Act (TEA): Kennedy asked Congress to negotiate with the EEC substantial mutual reductions on the tariff plan. *October 14 : American U2 spy planes photographed Soviet missile sites under construction in Cuba. Kennedy faced a dilemma: either attack sites risking a nuclear confrontation with the USSR, or it does nothing and the United States are living under the threat of tactical nuclear weapons near them. Kennedy decides an island blockade and began negotiations with the President of the Council of Ministers Soviet Nikita Khrushchev. An agreement will be reached after weeks of diplomatic negotiations, the United States pledging not to invade Cuba but publicly refuse requests from the USSR to withdraw their missiles located in Turkey. However, these applications will be granted him secretly in April 1963 by Robert Kennedy *October 16 : Revenue Act: tax law introducing a tax on capital of 7% and a reduction in income tax. *November 4 : The United States announced the discontinuation of their nuclear tests in the atmosphere. *November 6 : The Democratic Party has stagnated in the midterm elections but still a majority in Congress (258 of 435 seats in the House and 66 seats out of 100 in the Senate) . 21 December : Nassau agreements : the United States to provide Polaris UK . 1.0% inflation. 556.2 billion GNP. The federal budget reached $ 87.7 billion. 7.2 billion dollar deficit. The defense budget increased to $ 51.1 billion. Public spending reached 105.7 billion dollars 5.6 billion allocated to social spending. Allocation of $ 900 million for public works to reduce unemployment. Failure of the Kennedy project to renovate the primary and secondary education through major federal grants to erase inequalities. Judgement of the Supreme Court banning prayer in public schools. 5.4% unemployed Oceania [ edit | edit the code ] *January 1 : Independence of Samoa vis-à-vis the tutelage of the United Nations (UN) and the administration of New Zealand . Asia [ edit | edit the code ] Vietnam War : the ARVN in Action (1961 photography) *January 15 : naval confrontation in Arafura Sea between Indonesia and the Netherlands . *February 13 : In Cambodia , Nhiek Tioulong is appointed Prime Minister . *February 27 : Two planes North Vietnamese fighter bombed the presidential palace in Saigon . No victims. *March 1 : the Pakistan adopts a presidential constitution. *March 2 : The army seized power in Burma . During the 1960s and 1970s, Ne Win trying to build an effective totalitarian government to establish its legitimacy with the Burmese and maintain the independence of the country on the international scene. The country is committed to the "Burmese way to socialism" with the Party of Burma Socialist Program, which resulted in an unprecedented economic disaster, accompanied by a reduction of personal freedoms. The main sectors of the economy are nationalized. *March 9 : The US government recognizes that intervened militarily in Vietnam . *March , Indonesia : Njoto, Second Vice-President of PKI becomes Minister to the President Soekarno . The Communist influence has grown considerably (3 million members in June 1964). Aidit defines PKI policy: do not overthrow the government, but strengthen and consolidate what is for the people in power and eliminate its anti-popular aspects. *April : The Indonesia adheres to OPEC . *May 6 : the forces of the Pathet Lao seized Nam Tha in northern Laos and crossed the cease-fire line established in May 1961 . *May 17 : at the emergence of the communist forces in Laos, the US is sending reinforcements to the Gulf of Siam. *May 18 : The Panchen Lama meets Chinese Premier Zhou Enlai . In June, he sent Mao a petition which strongly criticizes Chinese policy in Tibet . *10 June : legislative elections in Cambodia ; the Sangkum of Norodom Sihanouk roundup all the seats. *June 23 : coalition government Souvanna Phouma (neutralist) in Laos (completed in 1975 ). *June : the Mongolia joined the CMEA . *July 23 : After 14 months of negotiations, the international conference in Geneva recognizes the independence, neutrality and integrity of the Kingdom of Laos . *August 6 : to Cambodia , Chau Sen Cocsal Chhum was appointed Prime Minister . *August 15 : Agreement on the Irian : The UN is responsible for administering the territory until 1 May 1963 , when the Indonesia will take responsibility. *August 16 : Official restitution by France to the Union of India ancient possessions of Pondicherry , Chandannagar , Yanam , Karaikal and Mahe . *October 6 : In Cambodia , Norodom Kanthoul is appointed Prime Minister . *October 10 : Beginning of the Sino-Indian conflict in the Himalayas . Indian offensive in the North-East border (NEFA), the culmination of the many tensions and border incidents between the two countries. *October 23 : The Indian government decreed the state of siege. Indian defeat. *November 21 : The China announced a unilateral cease-fire. *December 10 : India accepted the cease-fire. She lost several territories, including the Aksai Chin (42,735 km 2). After the Sino-Indian conflict, Nehru was discredited in India, India on the international stage, and allocated to the defense appropriations are greatly increased. *December : fruitless negotiations on the issue of Kashmir between Nehru and Zulfikar Ali Bhutto who represents Pakistan (until May 1963 ). *16 December : new constitution in Nepal which endorsed political change. Political parties are banned and the consensus panchayat system is set up. King Mahendra conduct land reform and removes the legal basis of caste discrimination. *December 26 : Sino-Mongolian border treaty . Semi-formal agreement between Tokyo and Beijing . Korean Air Lines Foundation, now Korean Air , the national carrier Korean . Riots in Hong Kong against the British presence. End of the Great Leap Forward in China . End of Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen ;beginning of the War of Yemen (North Yemen) which lasted until 1970 . Middle East [ edit | edit the code ] *1 st January : attempt to seize power by the Syrian Social Nationalist Party in Syria . *1 st June : execution Israel of Nazi criminal Adolf Eichmann . *1 st September : An earthquake of magnitude 7 is 12 225 victims Qavzin in north-western Iran . *September 26 : a group of soldiers trying to overthrow the monarchy in North Yemen . They proclaim the Republic, but the sovereign Muhammad al-Badr manages to escape and organize resistance. Nasser decided to send a military contingent against the monarchist guerrillas, who quickly reached 50,000 men. The United States recognizes the Republic of Yemen and give it economic aid. *October 17 : Faisal , the Saudi Premier. He decided to break off diplomatic relations with Egypt , which has increased airstrikes on Saudi soil. He launched a program of economic reforms. *November 6 18 : abolition of slavery in Saudi Arabia . 10,000 slaves are freed of an estimated 20 to 30 thousand. Fall: The United States engaged for the first time weapons to Israel . Europe [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: 1962 in France , 1962 in Italy and 1962 in Switzerland . *16 - February 17 : Flooding in Hamburg. *2 January 19 , Portugal: Beja plot, to overthrow the regime. *January 14 : at the first "marathon" agricultural Brussels within the EEC , the Council adopts the broad outline of the Common Agricultural Policy . *February 8 : case Charonne Metro Station . *9 February - 7 March 20 : The Spain applies for the EEC . *16 - February 17 : Elbe floods resulting in the death of 315 people; it is caused by a storm that prevents the river flow normally for two days. The water level rises in the port of 4.3 meters 21 . *March 18 : Evian Accords . *March 22 : construction of the first pipeline section for supplying the Soviet oil to the countries of Comecon . *23 March : adoption in Switzerland of the Federal Law on the Procedure of the Federal Assembly , and on the form, publication and entry into force of the legislation (entered into force on 1 st December ). *March 24 : Start of the Crisis Académica Portugal 22 . Student revolt, protesting against the restriction of freedoms, the repression is such that the president Marcelo Caetano takes their defense and resigned. Symptoms persist despite repression. *April 7 : strike in Asturias that extend throughout Spain 23 . *May 6 : Conference of NATO in Athens ends with the proposal of the Secretary of State for Defence, Robert McNamara , to reach a stage deterrence. *May 14 : Wedding Juan Carlos and Sophie Greece . *May 15 : In a press conference, Charles de Gaulle rejects the integrated Europe. *July 8 : Official visit of Konrad Adenauer in France. The final communiqué announced the forthcoming Franco-German reconciliation . *July 13 : Night of the Long Knives . Reshuffle in the UK. Seven members of the government Macmillan are thanked. *1 st August : entry into force of the Common Agricultural Policy (CAP). *August 14 : Junction of French and Italian drilling teams of the Mont Blanc Tunnel . *August 22 : Petit-Clamart attack . *September 4 : First visit of General Charles de Gaulle to Bonn , which sealed the Franco-German reconciliation. *12 September : arrest of John Vassall , Admiralty official UK. He was sentenced in October to 18 years in prison for selling military secrets to the USSR. *September 19 : Resumption of entry negotiations UK in the EEC . *October 11 : Pope John XXIII opened the Second Vatican Council in St. Peter's in Rome . 2778 clergymen participating in sometimes heated debate between the majority open to reflection and Edgy minority represented by the Curia and the traditionalists. *October 26 : raid on the headquarters of the German magazine Der Spiegel and arrest of its leaders, triggering the case known as the Spiegel . *October 28 : referendum on elections to the President of the Republic in France. *December 5 : Assembly of Western European Union is in favor of a nuclear force of NATO . *December 10 : The Soviet Union accepts the installation on its territory of automatic stations for the control of nuclear testing. *December 17 : conclusion of an agreement in principle between France and Germany in the political, military, economic and cultural cooperation. *December 21 : Nassau Accords . *22 December : cold weather in the UK (ending 5 March 1963 ). Silvo Pais, Director General of the Pide Portugal. 400,000 tourists visit Portugal . Overhaul of the banking system in Spain : liberalization and separation of deposit banks and business to facilitate the entry of foreign capital. Immigration laws in the UK restricting the conditions of entry to the United Kingdom (1962, 1968 , 1971 ). Creation in the UK of a Council of Economic Development (NEDC), which enshrines the principle of the regulated economy. Establishment of a National Incomes Commission, to avoid the harmful effects of runaway wage on prices. Two thirds of households in the UK have the TV and half a car . The number of telephone subscribers has doubled since 1951 with 8.5 million and reached 30% of households own their homes (25% in 1951 ). Thematic timelines [ edit | edit the code ] Main articles: 1962 in science , 1962 in railways , aviation 1962 , 1962 Sport and Winter 1962-1963 in Europe . Arts and culture [ edit | edit the code ] Main articles: 1962 in film , 1962 in music , 1962 in classical music , 1962 in literature , the theater in 1962 , 1962 architecture , arts 1962 , 1962 cartoon , 1962 on TV and 1962 (Chronology of Dada and Surrealism) . *July 12 : first public concert of British band The Rolling Stones in London at the Marquee Club . Mode : Invention of the miniskirt by Mary Quant . Religion [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Second Vatican Council . Nobel Prize [ edit | edit the code ] The Nobel Prize is awarded to American John Steinbeck . The Nobel Peace Prize is awarded to the American Linus Pauling . The Nobel Prize in Chemistry was awarded to John Kendrew and Max Perutz . The Nobel Prize in Physics is awarded to Lev Davidovich Landau . Births in 1962 [ edit | edit the code ] *January 5 : Giuseppe Abbagnale , rower Italian , Olympic champion in rowing with two crossed Los Angeles Games in 1984 and Seoul in 1988 . *17 January : Jim Carrey , American actor. *January 18 : Francisco Ferreras , Cuban freediver *January 21 : Marie Trintignant , French actress († August 2003 ). *January 30th : Eric de Moulins-Beaufort , French Catholic bishop, auxiliary bishop of Paris . *February 2 : Michael T. Weiss , painter and actor American. *February 4 : Jacqueline Lorains , French pornographic actress. Christopher Buchholz , actor and German director. Clint Black , American singer-songwriter of country music, producer, multi-instrumentalist and actor. Michael Riley , Canadian actor *6 February : Axl Rose , American singer of Guns n 'Roses. *February 16 : Lars Knudsen , cryptologist Danish . *18 February : Marianne James , French singer and actress. *1 st March : Loumia Hiridjee , businesswoman, co-founder French brand Princesse Tam-Tam . *March 2 : Jon Bon Jovi , lead singer of rock band American Bon Jovi . *March 5 : Robert Curbeam astronaut US . *March 15 : Terence Trent d'Arby , vocalist and instrumentalist musician US . *March 21 : Matthew Broderick , actor and producer US . Jean-Marc Parent , Quebec humorist. *March 25 : Marcia Cross , American actress (series: Desperate Housewives ). *March 26 : Yuri Ghidzenko cosmonaut Russian . *April 2 : Pierre Carles , documentary filmmaker French . *April 4 : Willy Borsus , politician Belgian French language. *April 7 : Alain Robert , urban climber. *April 22 : Dimitar Vesselinov , Bulgarian philologist. *April 29 : Christine Defraigne , French-speaking Belgian politician. *May 2 : Jean-François Bernard , biker French . *May 12 Emilio Estevez , actor, director, screenwriter, producer US Gregory Johnson , astronaut *May 18 : Sandra Franco-German singer known worldwide *May 21 : Laurence Larzul , author astrologer French poet. *May 23 : Emilio Muñoz , bullfighter Spanish . *May 24 : Gene Anthony Ray , actor and dancer American . *May 30 : " El Soro "(Vicente Ruiz Soro) matador Spanish *June 5 : Astrid of Belgium , Princess Royal of Belgium . *June 13 : Ally Sheedy , American actress. *June 16 : Patrick Bourgeois , Quebec singer and musician. *June 19 : Paula Abdul , American singer. *June 22 : Stephen Chow , director of Hong Kong . *June 29 : Frédéric Laffont , director French . George D. Zamka , American astronaut. *July 3 : Tom Cruise , actor American . *July 4 : Pam Shriver , tennis champion US . *July 5 : Philippe Vandel , a man of television and radio French . *July 30 : Vladimir Dezhurov cosmonaut Russian . *August 6 : Gregory Chamitoff , American astronaut Marc Lavoine , singer French . Michelle Yeoh ( Yeoh Choo Kheng ) actress Malaysia . *August 7 : Bruno Pelletier , singer Quebec . *August 8 : Emmanuel Boss , French actor. *August 19 : Michael J. Massimino astronaut US . *August 24 : Mary Weber astronaut American . *August 25 : Taslima Nasreen , Bangladeshi woman of letters. *August 28 : David Fincher , director and producer US . Melissa Rosenberg , American writer. *29 August : Armand Eloi , actor and Belgian director. *August 31 : Nicolas Brouwet , French Catholic bishop, auxiliary bishop of Nanterre . *September 2 : Dominique Farrugia , French comedian. *September 8 : Jean-Felix Lalanne , French guitarist and composer. *September 9 : Réal Bossé , Quebec actor. *September 11 : Pierre Huyghe , French visual artist. *September 17 : Baz Luhrmann , Australian director. *September 22 : Normand D'Amour , Quebec actor. *October 3 : Juan Antonio Ruiz Román says " Espartaco " matador Spanish . *October 10 : Rex J. Walheim , American astronaut. *16 October : Flea (aka Michael Peter Balzary), Australian bassist Red Hot Chili Peppers . *October 22 : Bob Odenkirk , actor, director and producer. *October 30 : Arnaud Montebourg , French politician. *1 st November : Anthony Kiedis , American singer of Red Hot Chili Peppers . Rachou Laurent , French actor-playwright. *November 3 : Gabe Newell , co-founder and director of Valve Corporation. *November 5 : B. Alvin Drew , American astronaut. *November 11 : Demi Moore , American actress. *November 14 : Stefano Gabbana , Italian designer house Dolce & Gabbana with Domenico Dolce . *November 17 : André Fortin , singer-songwriter Quebec († 8 May 2000 ). *November 18 : Kirk Hammett , lead guitarist of the heavy metal band Metallica . *November 19th Jodie Foster ( Alicia Christiana Foster ), actress, director and American producer. Nicole Stott , American astronaut. *November 29 : Catherine Chabaud , French navigator. Andrew McCarthy , American actor, member of the Brat Pack . *December 6 : Claude Chirac , communications advisor. *December 9 : Felicity Huffman , American actress (series: Desperate Housewives ). *December 11 : The Sakyong Mipham Rinpoche, eldest son of the Vidyadhara Chogyam Trungpa Rinpoche , was born in Bodh Gaya in India . *December 16 : Liane Foly , French singer. Maruschka Detmers , Dutch actress. Charly Mottet , French cyclist. *December 17 : André-Philippe Gagnon , Quebec humorist. *December 22 : Bertrand Gachot , racer F1 . Ralph Fiennes , British actor. *December 26 : James Kottak , American drummer of the German band Scorpions Jean-Marc Ferreri , French footballer. *28 December : Michel Petrucciani , French jazzman (died January 6, 1999). ' Unknown dates indicated or not : Marcelo Figueras , writer, screenwriter and Argentine actor. See: Birth in 1962 . Deaths in 1962 [ edit | edit the code ] *January 24 : André Lhote , painter French (° 5 July 1885 ). *January 29 : Fritz Kreisler , violinist and composer Austrian (° 2 February 1875 ). *February 5 : Gaetano Cicognani , Cardinal Italian of the Roman Curia (° 26 November 1881 ). *February 6 : Jacques Ibert , composer French (° 15 August 1890 ). *February 10 : Władysław Broniewski , poet Polish (° 17 December 1897 ). *February 27 : Alberic Collin , sculptor Belgian (° 6 April 1886 ). *March 3 : Pierre Benoit , writer French (° 16 July 1886 ). *March 15 : Mouloud Feraoun (assassinated by the OAS ), writer Algerian French-speaking (° 8 March 1913 ). *March 25 : Auguste Piccard , physicist Switzerland (° 28 January 1884 ). *March 26 : Cyrillus Kreek , composer Estonian (° 3 December 1879 ). *1 st April : Michel de Ghelderode , playwright Belgian (° 3 April 1898 ). *April 3 : Manolis Kalomiris , composer Greek (° 28 December 1883 ). *April 6 : Henri Mondor , surgeon French (° 20 May 1885 ). *April 8 : Juan Belmonte , matador Spanish (° 14 April 1892 ). *April 10th : Stuart Sutcliffe , painter and musician UK (° 23 June 1940 ). *April 11 : Michael Curtiz , director American original Hungarian (° 24 December 1886 ). *April 17 : Pierre Larquey , actor French (° 10 July 1884 ). *May 8 : Donald Lambert , pianist of jazz American (° 12 February 1904 ) *May 17 : Daniel Sorano , actor French (° 14 December 1920 ). *1 st June : Adolf Eichmann (convicted for the death of millions of Jews was executed in Israel ), German (° 19 March 1906 ). *June 6 : Yves Klein , painter French (° 28 April 1928 ). *June 19 : Frank Borzage , director US (° 23 April 1893 ). *June 20 : Alfred Cortot , pianist French (° 26 September 1877 ). *July 6 : William Faulkner , writer American (° 25 September 1897 ). *July 9 : Georges Bataille , writer French (° 10 September 1897 ). *29 July : Gabriel Acacius Coussa , Cardinal Syrian , secretary of the Congregation for the Oriental Churches (° 3 August 1897 ). *August 5 : Marilyn Monroe , actress American (° 1 st June 1926 ). *August 9 : Hermann Hesse , writer , Switzerland (° 2 July 1877 ). *August 28 : Jānis Jaunsudrabiņš , poet and writer Latvian (° 25 August 1877 ) *September 12 : Dick Justice , singer of country (° 1906 ). *September 14 : Marcel Delannoy , composer French (° 9 July 1898 ). *September 21 : Marie Bonaparte , princess, writer , psychoanalyst (° 2 July 1882 ). *September 23 : Jacques Ourtal , painter French (° 8 October 1868 ). *September 24 : Félix Goethals , cyclist French (° 14 January 1891 ). *October 12 : Alberto Sánchez Pérez , painter and sculptor Spanish (° 8 April 1895 ). *October 13 : Henry Pillow , alpine skier , two gold medals at the Olympics (° 5 December 1925 ). *October 14 : Jules Bentz , composer , organist and choirmaster French (° 13 May 1873 ). *October 16 : Gaston Bachelard , philosopher French (° 27 June 1884 ). *October 17 : Natalia Goncharova , painter designer and decorator Russian (° 4 June 1881 ). *October 22 : Samuel Feinberg , pianist and pedagogue Russian (° 26 May 1890 ). *October 31 : Louis Massignon , orientalist French (° 25 July 1883 ). *1 st November : Ricardo Rodriguez , driver Mexican of Formula 1 (° 14 February 1942 ). *November 7 : Luigi Barral , cyclist Italian (° 23 March 1907 ). *November 18 : Niels Bohr , physicist Danish (° 7 October 1885 ). *November 22 : René Coty , former President of the French Republic (° 20 March 1882 ). *December 15 : Charles Laughton , actor and director UK (° 1 st July 1899 ). See: Death in 1962 .Category:1962